The invention relates to an apparatus for dispersing, in particular, liquid to semi-liquid substance mixtures and for comminuting particles and suspensions, comprising a batch container having one or more openings for the introduction of the substances to be processed and one or more openings for the discharge of the substances to be processed, and comprising a process chamber having a rotor and a stator, the rotor being mounted rotatably about a rotational axis with respect to the stator for the purpose of processing substances introduced into the process chamber.
Dispersing apparatuses of the type stated in the introduction are generally used in the prior art to mix or comminute liquid or semi-liquid substances with other liquid, semi-liquid or powdery substances such that a substantially homogeneous and non-agglomerated mass is formed. Known dispersing apparatuses have the drawback, however, that a reliable and effective processing of substances having very different properties, such as granularity in the case of powders or viscosity in the case of liquids, is not guaranteed.
A dispersing apparatus of the type stated in the introduction is known from DE 296 08 713 U1. In this apparatus, teeth and/or protrusions are provided to blend highly viscous materials in a short time, which teeth and/or protrusions are configured such that, when the axial distance between rotor and stator is adjusted, the shear splitting volume changes over-proportionally.
In addition, DE 825 084 discloses an apparatus for the sound-vibration treatment of materials, in which, for the purpose of a uniform, intensive acoustic irradiation, a passage gap is provided for the materials to be treated, the width of which passage gap can be periodically altered with sound vibration frequency.